Yoite and Miharu fanfic
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Miharu can't find Yoite at the apartment, but when he does, what he sees may not be in his favor.  What a crappy summary. XD Please read, I love opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aha, what I found funny about this particular fanfic is that I was listening to Lucifer while I was making it. When I typed in, "Yoite…" Miharu whispered…" The song went, "Her whisper is the Lucifer," and if you don't know what that means, Lucifer means devil, so there is my ironic statement of the day, and then I started listening to Mr. Boogie and Too Late. XD Then "Eat You Up" By BoA(Go listen to her music, she's awesome!) and every time I hear that song I already think of Yoite and Miharu so it's like a freaking curse. XD I can listen to a dance song while writing something like this and completely block out the music. XD So yeah, I made this as a heads up that I will get the next chapter of my other Yoite and Miharu fanfic out soon, I want to add more detail. All my fanfics are just kinda short. XD Of course on MO, it's really a lot. It's about five pages long this is. ^_^ So anyway, short, sweet, and to the bleeping point. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**-Misty**

Small drops of blood dripped from the side of his mouth, hitting the small pool on the floor that was already covered in his blood. The sounds of the wall clocks had become too muffled… Everything had become too muffled. He only stared at the kitchen floor, looking at the reflection of light hitting the blood, and soon the blood became fuzzy and his vision blurred. It got darker until there was nothing left but absolute darkness and silence.

* * *

Miharu knocked on the apartment door a few times and waited patiently. Yukimi had called him on the cell phone he gave him and told him he was out of town, on a project; he was going to be gone a few days. He wanted Miharu to check up on Yoite, to make sure he was eating; though he normally is; and to check to see if he was taking him medicine. After some seconds, Miharu knocked on the apartment door louder and called out, "Yoite, you home?"

No answer, Yukimi said he should be home. Why wasn't he answering? Miharu mentally calmed himself, ignored any ideas that popped into his head of what might happen if Yoite were to leave the apartment and not tell anyone. He shook his head lightly and knocked, or rather banged, on the door.

"Yoite, are you home?" Miharu called out, still nothing. Miharu looked at the glass of the door trying to peak through it, but it was too blurred. He felt his stomach tense up in as nervous thought popped into his head. He shook his head again and decided enough was enough. He couldn't wait any longer, and he grabbed at the door knob and opened the door, peaking into the quiet room.

The only sound in the room was the sound of the wall clocks ticking. Miharu stuck his head in the room a little more, and eventually, he was in the room. He looked around, rather nervous of being in the apartment by himself. It was enough to have to worry about people following him for the Shinra Bansou, but the thought of someone popping out of nowhere and trying to grab him while he was alone in the apartment seemed unsettling.

Miharu took a few steps into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Looking around the room, he noticed Yoite wasn't even in it. He was expecting to walk into the room and see Yoite curled into a ball on the floor watching TV, or to be bawled up in the corner where he usually was, but he wasn't there, and it made Miharu even more nervous. Where was he?

Miharu decided to investigate the place and see if Yoite was at all even in the apartment, it would make him feel even more stupid for calling out his name so many times if he wasn't even there. Miharu walked around the room, just randomly staring, trying to ignore the nervous feeling he had and look around at the room. He should have been looking for Yoite, but the feeling that if he did, and something is wrong, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He hid his hands behind his back and fiddled with the long sleeves of his sweater, twiddling his fingers, just really trying to give him a reason to ignore the feeling, but it was still there. After a few minutes of just standing in the room alone, Miharu couldn't help but worry, he knew it wasn't going to disappear, that feeling. He was now praying that Yoite would walk in the door and Miharu would let a sigh of relief out, but it wasn't happening.

Miharu breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, he needed to check the entire apartment for Yoite. If he wasn't there then he would have to find him. He now hoped he was in the apartment. Miharu gathered up his courage and started walking around the apartment, hoping to find him. He checked the bathroom, his bed room, Yukimi's room, he sighed; still nothing. Miharu remembered to himself there was still the kitchen to check, and that was the last place.

Miharu walked out of Yukimi's room and quietly closing the door behind him, he sighed to himself and quietly walked to the kitchen and froze. Before he even entered the kitchen, there was blood on the floor in front of the doorway. Miharu was frozen, he couldn't move, but at the same time, he was mentally yelling at himself. Telling himself to move, because if he didn't, and Yoite was back there… He shook his head and used all of those thoughts to push himself with a sudden gust of energy to the kitchen.

He came to the entrance and stopped. There was Yoite, on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Miharu stared, wide-eyed at his friend on the ground.

"Yoite!" He cried as he ran up to him, nearly sliding on the blood on the floor. He lifted Yoite up and onto his lap, shaking his shoulders frantically and near tears.

"Yoite! Get up! You made a promise!" He yelled, still shaking his by the shoulders. Miharu paused, hoping for a response, but nothing. Miharu stared down at his hands on Yoite's shoulders, seeing the blood on them, his breath hitched and his heart pounded furiously. He was too shocked to even move, his friends head still in his lap with both of them covered in blood. It was only until Miharu felt something against his hand did he fall out of his thoughts and back to the cold reality.

He stared down and saw Yoite's eyes half-lidded, not even. Yoite's hand had found Miharu's on his shoulder and was just barely grasping it. Miharu's eyes were still wide, but he was happy and his heart now beating hard with relief at his friends face staring up at him in confusion.

"Yoite…" Miharu whispered. Yoite stared with now half-lidded hazed eyes at his friend, seeing the worry in his forest stare. He wasn't sure why he was worried until he reached up to brush Miharu's bangs from his eyes, and saw the blood all over his hands.

"Yoite… What happened to you?" Miharu asked, forcibly holding back the urge to slap Yoite across the face for scaring him like that, but in the state Yoite was in, he thought he would save that for later and make him explain first.

Yoite kept quiet for minute, staring at his blood covered hand, and then looked over at Miharu's sweater, noticing there was blood just at the edge of it. Yoite opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn't really think straight, his head was too dazed, losing the blood he did.

Miharu brushed his small fingers against Yoite's cheek, leaving a small trail of blood behind, it wasn't his intention, but either way it was still there. Yoite held onto his hand and sighed, happy knowing that Miharu was here with him, holding him and was worried about him. He couldn't bring himself to push Miharu away, not now. He was too tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so yeah a few things. First, I really wasn't intending to continue this fanfic. ^^' I made it cause I got bored, but everyone kept asking if I was going to continue it...**

**So wala! Okay, now the second thing. I have some homework for you all. Don't worry, it's only 4 minutes long. While you're reading a Yoite/Miharu fanfic, I don't care which**

**fanfic, I want you to listen to this song.**

.com/watch?v=J_sPe7MKsiU

**This song made me cry when I saw the last chapters of Nabari, but it's to beautiful to not listen to. So that is your homework, and I'm telling you, you won't regret it.**

**And this is chapter two, but I think it's listed as chapter 1?... I have no idea. This is my first time posting another chapter of something, and I have no idea if it works, but hell let's give it a shot! Ne? Okay!**

**Enjoy everyone. ^_^**

**-Misty**

Chapter 2

Miharu had ignored what had happened to Yoite, noticing that it seemed to bug him, like he didn't want to talk about it. So Miharu decided to leave it at that, holding back his urge to ask, holding back the feeling of yelling at him, of crying. He couldn't do any of that in front of Yoite.

Despite it all, Yoite was now laying on the couch, his head resting on Miharu's lap. Miharu trailed his hands on unseen lines on Yoite's face, smiling when some of his black hair tickled his fingers. Miharu paused for a moment and bent over to look at Yoite's face, now realizing he hadn't said much since he had laid down.

Miharu noticed that Yoite's eyes were closed and his breathing had calmed down, and Miharu was relieved at Yoite's momentary peaceful moment. It wasn't often that Yoite got to relax, to sleep in his lap, although Yoite never really slept in his lap before. It was a little unsettling how it all seemed.

'In a way…' Miharu thought. He paused to stare at Yoite's face again, and traced his fingers across his skin, his fingers slid across the smooth pale skin that most of the time had been hidden away by his hat or scarf.

'In a way, he's… Like a child, just waiting for someone to be there… To be there for him…' Miharu felt Yoite's arms move under his head in his lap. Miharu smiled slightly, but the previous thought was in still in his head. Miharu couldn't help but let his hand wander to Yoite's neck, to the imprinted scar in his neck...

'A knife…' Miharu thought. It was the second time he had thought about what weapon could have done this, been able to see the scar, and to think about who could have done this to his friend. Only this time he couldn't see the scar as well. Miharu looked at Yoite's sleeping face, his eyes were closed lightly and there was a content peaceful look on his face.

Miharu again let his hand wander to Yoite's neck, but this time carefully pulling the turtle neck lower to see the scar. A long deep gash showed; it cut deep into his skin, covered by where the turtle neck always was.

'Who would do this…? Why?' Miharu almost unconsciously touched the scar, feeling the deep groove in the skin. Yoite's face suddenly showed pain, but his eyes were still closed. Miharu quickly pulled his hand away from him and his breath caught in his throat as he waited for a response, to be pushed away, or to even be yelled at, but Yoite's face stayed the same. Miharu stared at him in worry, seeing the pain his friend was obviously, but he wasn't sure why.

"Yoite," Miharu asked. Yoite's hands were clenching tighter into fists, and Miharu was worried he had done something wrong. He was worried that he had somehow hurt him, hurt the one person in the world he never wanted to hurt.

Miharu leaned over to stare at Yoite's face, carefully shaking his shoulder to see if he was awake.

"Yoite? Are you awake?" Miharu asked quietly, seeing Yoite's eyes open slowly. He stayed still, like he was frozen in fear, scared to move or even breathe.

"Yoi-"

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yoite started crying as he sat up from Miharu's lap, Miharu nearly falling over on the cushion. Yoite grabbed at his hair and started crying hysterically, repeating what he said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He cried over and over. Miharu grabbed at Yoite's flailing hands by the wrists and tugged on Yoite's arms, trying to hold him down as he struggled to free himself.

"Yoite, calm down it's me!" Miharu yelled over him. Yoite kept thrashing his arms and at the same time crying, "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Yoite! It's me!" Miharu grabbed at Yoite's shoulders and pulled Yoite's face closer to his.  
"It's me, Yoite! Listen to me!" Miharu yelled. Yoite's eyes, which were now completely dazed, stared at Miharu's big green forest eyes. Miharu saw tears started to swell up in Yoite's eyes and roll down his cheeks. Miharu bit back a sob and pulled Yoite's head to his chest hugging him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"It's me Yoite… I'm right here…" Miharu whispered, almost unnoticed. Miharu waited for a while until he finally looked down and saw the look in Yoite's eyes, distant, eyes he had seen before.

"Yoite… Yoite can you hear me?" He asked.

Nothing.

Miharu lifted Yoite's head up some more to see his face.

"Yoite answer me!" He rushed out his words, hoping for his friend to say something, anything, just to let him know he was okay. Miharu lifted Yoite's face by the chin gently and stared at his eyes, seeing the despondent look in his eyes. Miharu gently shook at Yoite's shoulders, hoping to get him to say something, to move, anything.

"Yoite please… Say something." Miharu quietly pleaded. Miharu leaned his forehead against Yoite's, staring at his eyes for what seemed like hours to Miharu, when it was only a few minutes before Yoite's arms wrapped around Miharu back. Miharu saw Yoite blink a couple of times to focus, and then started staring up at Miharu in a confused daze.

"Yoite…" Miharu said, hoping Yoite's wouldn't push him away from being so close to him, but Yoite's just stared at Miharu, his eyes not at all breaking the gaze he had with Miharu.

"M-Miharu...? What… Happened?" He asked. Miharu felt his heart snap in two. He closed his eyes and pulled Yoite's head back to his chest, breathing heavily as he tried to hold back tears.

'He can't remember…' Miharu thought. He felt Yoite's arms wrapped around him tighter, the air seeming to clench around them. Miharu buried his face in the black hair on Yoite's head, at the same time, unwrapping one hand from around Yoite's head and reaching back to grab Yoite's arm. He pulled it back and entwined their fingers together, holding on the best he could.

"It's nothing Yoite, just try to rest…" Miharu said in his hair. Yoite's could hear him fighting back sobs, but he couldn't notice the tears that Miharu was holding back.

'He really can't remember… It's not fair...!" Miharu yelled in his head. 'He shouldn't have to suffer, it's not fair!' Miharu hadn't noticed his grip on Yoite's hand had tightened even more, but Yoite did and looked up at Miharu. His eyes widened in somewhat shock when he saw Miharu's face. Miharu's eyes were red, tears threatening to burst from his eyes at any moment.

"Mi…haru…?"

"I-It's nothing," Miharu said wiping at his eyes with his sleeves that still had dried blood on them. Yoite stared at the blood on his sleeves in guilt; it was his blood, his blood all over his friend, the blood that still stained the rim of his sweater and on the bottoms of his shorts; the blood that stained his clothes, probably permanently.

Yoite felt helpless watching his friend hold back his tears, he wasn't sure what to say, what to do. He just wasn't sure at this moment if he should be there with him, he really felt like pushing Miharu away and running, but he knew that would only make things worse… Or would it?

"I-I'm sorry…" Miharu whimpered in one of his sleeves. Yoite looked puzzled at his friend whipping his eyes, still fighting the tears in his eyes that were slowly subsiding. Sorry? For what? He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he sorry? Was it because he was crying that he was sorry?

Yoite pulled at the sleeve Miharu was using to cover his eyes until Miharu's hand settled in his lap. Miharu looked away trying to hide his face in guilt. It was enough that he had cried in front of him, but he didn't want Yoite to see it. He felt a hand wipe at his cheeks and looked from the corner of his eyes to see Yoite sitting on his knees with his hand against his cheek.

"It's not fair…" Miharu whispered. Yoite looked at him questionably, only then did Miharu realize he didn't hear him, but he didn't repeat himself. Miharu pulled his cheek away from Yoite's hand and tried standing up, only to be stopped by Yoite's hands tugging at his sleeve again. Miharu only showed half of his face, not wanting Yoite to see that he was holding back more tears.

"Yoite, please let go…" Miharu asked, not in the mood for playing games or dealing with his friend seeing him cry. He just wanted to go hide in a hole for the rest of his life. Yoite didn't let go though, he still held onto his sleeve, his black blotched hands seemed like ash compared to Miharu's hand, compared to the sweater he was wearing.

Yoite tugged at Miharu's sweater until the younger shinobi gave in and sat back down. Yoite let go of his sleeve and lowered his head to his shoulder, resting his head down to feel the warmth Miharu seemed to have. Miharu sighed in defeat and carefully took Yoite's hand in his. Miharu closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth on his fingers, in his hand.

'I don't know what to do anymore…' Miharu thought, staring at his friend next to him.

"Please Miharu…" Yoite whispered. Miharu leaned forward to stare at his friend, only for Yoite's to hide his face away.

"Please… Keep your promise…" He said. Miharu leaned back so Yoite didn't have to hide his face.

Promise… The promise they made.

'I really don't…"


End file.
